Yugi oh 5D's Over Nexus
by Zhechii
Summary: Seorang gadis dari Crash Town bernama Akira sangat menyukai duel dan berkeinginan untuk berpartisipasi dalam WRGP. Dimana di sana, ia bertemu kawan baru bernama Misaki, Team 5D's, dan team lainnya. Penuh adegan berduel, romance, humor dan fantasy. Dapatkah Akira menggapai impiannya dan menjadi pemenang WRGP? (Plot dari Yugi oh 5d's Over Nexus Nintendo Ds) Plus Romance (Oc x Harem)


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing.**

* * *

Berdasarkan plot dari Yugi Oh 5D's Over Nexus

Yugi Oh 5D's Over Nexus

**Chapter 01**

**The Beginning~**

The Girl From The Fronteir Lands, Crash Town

**_Frontier Lands, Crash Town._**

_Frontier Land, dimana tempat ini sama sekali tidak memiliki daya tarik yang istimewa untuk dikunjungi oleh wisatawan domestik atau asing. Bayangkan saja, sepanjang mata memandang ke setiap sudut, kalian hanya akan menemukan tanaman kaktus, pijakan berupa butiran – butiran berwarna coklat yang menyesakkan mata jika diterpa oleh angin dan bangunan rumah dari kayu-kayu yang berderetan mirip dengan bangunan rumah zaman koboi. Sama sekali tidak menarik dan menakjubkan. Bahkan suasana mencengkam dan aura membunuh bisa kalian rasakan jika kalian menginjak kaki di tanah Crash Town itu. Bagaimana tidak? Akibat perselisihan antara dua kelompok duelist yang dipimpin oleh Malcom Family dan Radley Bunch, setiap duelist disuruh memilih untuk memihak salah satu dari kelompok mafia itu kemudian anggota duelist mereka akan diadu yang mana diantara mereka yang lebih unggul. Bagi duelist baru dari salah satu kelompok mereka yang menang akan dijadikan bodyguard andal dari gang mereka. Sementara bagi duelist yang kalah akan dibawa paksa oleh eksekutor Crash Town dan digeret menuju penggunungan mineral serta memaksa mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu seumur untuk bekerja di pertambangan gunung mineral Crash Town._

**_Di lain tempat,_**

_Tiga orang pemuda yang dimana dua orang mengenakan pakaian pembalap berwarna biru Navy bercampur warna putih yang menyelimuti sisi lengan pakaian tersebut dan tak terlupakan warna orange meramaikan pakaian mereka walau keberadaan mereka tidak sebanyak warna biru Navy atau putih pada sisi lengan serta satu pemuda mengenakan pakaian pembalap berwarna hitam gelap, selain itu ia berambut pirang panjang._

_Bunyi roda yang beradu dengan permukaan jalanan dan suara mesin yang melengking memecahkan kesunyian. Dua pemuda tadi mencoba kecepatan dari motor balap milik mereka di atas permukaan jalanan yang kemudian diikuti oleh pemuda asing berpakaian gelap. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denaan mesin motor miliknya sehingga dirinya tertinggal jauh oleh kawan timnya. Di tengah asyiknya mereka beradu kecepatan, keanehan pada mesin motor milik pria berambut pirang itu mendadak membuat diri harus menghentikan keinginannya untuk melampaui kecepatan teman timnya. Pria asing itu kebingungan, bagaimana ia memperbaiki motornya yang dari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang aneh. Kedua kawannya timnya menghentikan acara balapan tersebut dan menghampiri kawannya yang berambut pirang, terlihat mengutak-atik mesin motor. Salah satu kawannya menghiburnya sementara kawannya satunya lagi menjanjikan bahwa ia akan memeriksa dan memperbaiki motor pria asing itu sebelum acara 'World Racing Grand Prix'._

_Di lain tempat, motor berwarna hitam dan telah dimodifikasi sedang mencoba kabur dari pengejaran polisi. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pembalap motor berwarna hitam itu sehingga ia dikejar._

**_Sementara itu,_**

_Di arena World Racing Grand prix, ada dua orang pembalap berpakaian balap berwarna puti serta biru keputihan tampaknya sedang mengadakan adu balap persahabatan. Mereka telah bersiap di garis start, pandangan fokus meski sesekali mereka saling bertukar pandang. Suara musik keras dari kedua motor yang berwarna putih saling beradu ramai, manakah diantara mereka yang paling keras. Kedua tangan dari kedua pembalap itu telah siaga di pegangan motor balap mereka masing-masing. Kedua kaki mereka pun tidak mau kalah, telah bersiap-siap menancap gas jika lampu perlombaan telah berwarna hijau._

_3...2...1...warna hijau mulai menampakkan cahayanya di antara lampu perlombaan sehingga kedua pembalap itu segera menancap gas, melaju kencang menelusuri jalanan arena balap. Mereka saling salip menyalip satu sama lain. Pada tingkungan pertama, tertampak jika pembalap pria berambut panjang berwarna biru muda itu lebih unggul daripada pembalap berambut pirang. Akan tetapi, pembalap berambut pirang panjang itu tidak mau mengakui kalah, ia pun menambah kecepatannya agar menyamakan posisi dirinya dengan lawannya. Mereka saling tidak sudi mengalah dalam hal kecepatan maupun berduel hingga salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan angka Nol dan kalah._

**_Di lain sisi,_**

_Ada tiga orang yang mengenakan kain putih menyeluruh hanya pada bagian muka saja yang tidak mereka disembunyikan. Tampak jelas bahwa mereka sengaja menyembunyikan indentitas mereka sebenarnya. Mereka sedang mengamati arena sirkuit balap dari singgasana yang terletak di atas langit tepat di atas sikuit balap, tanpa ekspresi serta tanpa komentar sedikitpun mengenai info atau kecepatan pembalap-pembalap yang beradu di atas arena yang sedang panas dan menengangkan._

_Sekilas cahaya berwarna ungu gelap muncul dan menghancurkan arena balap hingga tak tersisa apapun selain puing-puing akibat ledakan. Ketiga pria berpakaian aneh dan serba putih itu, satu persatu memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di depan kursi kebesaran mereka. Di awali dengan kemunculan pemuda yang berpakaian serba putih kemudian dilanjutkan kemunculan sosok seorang anak kecil yang berambut panjang berwarna beda dengan kawannya, merah padam dengan ekspresi wajah yang usil dan arrogan dan terakhir, pria berbadan besar dan tinggi serta berwajahkan seperti pria tua dengan rambut putih_

_'Eh? Ledakan?! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang – orang misterius itu?'_

_"Tampaknya takdir 'itu' tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Dalam sejarah, jika orang itu telah menciptakannya maka manusia tidak bisa menghindarinya," kata pria tua berbadan besar itu._

_"Oleh karena itu kita bertiga datang kemari, bukankah begitu?" Kata pemuda bermanikan merah._

_"Kita masih ada kita bersantai dan selalu waspada. Bwahahahaha!" Anak kecil itu tertawa usil._

**_Kembali pada arena WRGP_**_, seorang Mc berambut hitam yang ia gulung ke depan dengan minyak gel rambut terlihat begitu antusias dan bersemangat dalam memberikan komentar, info kejadian ataupun indentitas sang pembalap._

_Seorang pembalap wanita dengan pakaian berwarna merah gelap dengan warna emas pada bahu hingga lengan sehingga memberikan kesan elegan begitu juga dengan warna motor yang gadis pembalap itu kendarai berwarna putih bercampur warna emas, berhenti di garis finish dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan semua yang telah terjadi di hadapannya. _

_"Ini adalah momen yang sangat menakjubkan. Siapa yang dapat memprediksi bahwa ini semua akan terjadi di luar pikiran kita?! Apakah ini nasib? Apakah ini takdir? Ataukah tak lain, ini semua hanyalah kebetulan semata?! Bukan! Ini adalah hasil dari kerja keras dan tidak pernah menyerah! Dari Crash Town, dia bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga dari rangking terendah hingga rangking elit menunjukkan keberanian yang tidak bisa diramal dan semangat. Dan Namanya adalah... ..."_

_Beberapa saat,_

_Kegelapan menyelimuti, tak terlihat lagi cahaya yang menyilaukan dari sudut arena balap dan tak terdengar lagi sorak – sorai kegembiraan para penonton dari bangku penonton. Hanya terdengar suara pria yang serak semula terdengar semu perlahan-lahan terdengar jelas memanggil-manggil._

"...Akira... ...Akira...!... ... ...AKIRA!" Bentak suara misterius itu, lancang memecahkan gendang telinga. "Apa kau berniat tidur selamanya atau kau mau menerima guyuran air satu ember besar?!"

_"... ... ...!"_

Ketakutan akan ancaman dari pria setengah baya itu seketika membuat gadis berambut coklat almond yang sedang terbaring nyenyak di atas empuknya kasur, terpaksa segera menghancurkan kesenangan dari dunia ilusi mimpi dan membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

_'Hah... Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.'_

"AKHIRNYA dirimu terbangun juga. Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggil namamu tetapi dirimu tidak mendengar maupun merespon sedikitpun. Lekas bangun! Dasar gadis pemalas. Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu." Pria tua itu mengomel seraya memasang dasi berwarna hitam di tengah baju kerah miliknya. Dengan cekatan, Ia berhasil memasangnya dengan rapi.

"Hah...ternyata kau, kakek. Aku kira siapa?" Gadis berambut hitam gelap dan bermanikan batu emerald hijau ini, terduduk malas dan mengucek-ucek pelan matanya.

"Huh?! Kau kira siapa?! Emang ada orang lain selain kau dan aku yang tinggal di sini?"

"Ugh...Bukan itu maksudku! Kakek jangan seenaknya merusak kegembiraan orang padahal aku sedang bermimpi hebat dan sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan pengakuan dari..."

Gadis itu belum menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimatnya, pria tua yang berada di depan cermin itu untuk merapikan penampilannya langsung main potong begitu saja.

"World Racing Grand Prix, bukankah begitu?" Kata pria berusia berkisar 60 tahun ke atas itu, menekan disertai lirikan tajam ke arah cucunya.

"Ugh!" Gadis itu sangat terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakeknya dapat membaca mimpinya. "Darimana kakek tahu mimpiku?"

"Tiap malam kau selalu menggigau dan sering mengucapkan kalimat _'akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang WRGP' _di setiap mimpi yang sama. Akira, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Apakah dirimu berniat ingin menjadi Turbo Duelist?" Tanya pria tua bernama Klaus itu dengan tatapan serius.

Gadis tomboy itu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan kakek, orang terdekat yang selalu merawat dan melindunginya semenjak kematian kedua orangnya akibat kecelakan. Ia mengatakan bahwa mengadu kecepatan dan kenikmatan berduel di acara WRGP yang selalu diadakan setahun sekali adalah impian dirinya semenjak anak-anak.

Dengan menghela napas pelan, kakek itu memberikan beberapa kalimat pada cucunya, "Akira, lebih baik kau buang impian kosong dan tidak bergunamu itu."

"Eh?Aku tidak m..!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Akira!" Lagi-lagi kakek dari gadis yang bernama Akira itu main bentak saja sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan ucapannya yang bersikeras untuk ikut partisipasi dalam perlombaan keren dan bergengsi yang dihadiri ratusan pembalap dari segala penjuru dunia. Suara bentak yang lantang dari kakeknya membuat Akira membeku dan ketakutan sehingga ia tidak berani lagi membalas ucapan pria tua itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kakek selalu melarangku untuk menjadi turbo duelist?" Tanya Akira, sedih seakan dirinya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Klaus hanya menatap datar manik-manik mata berwarna hijau emerald milik cucunya yang berkaca-kaca terlihat bahwa cucunya ingin sekali menumpahkan bulir-bulir air dari balik matanya.

"Lekas mandi. Biar aku yang membereskan ini semua," perintah Klaus terlihat kalau pria tua itu enggan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan cucu yang selalu sama di saat ia melarangnya untuk berpatisipasi dalam acara turbo duel, ia mengangkat selimut yang duduki oleh cucunya sehingga Akira mau tidak mau harus turun dari kasur.

"Jawab aku, kek!"

"Setelah kau mandi, lekas turun ke bawah. Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi." Lagi-lagi Klaus mengabaikannya seakan dirinya menutup rapat kunci alasan kenapa dia melarang cucu kesayangannya untuk mengikuti turbo duel baik itu resmi maupun ajang turbo duel liar.

Pria tua itu mulai beranjak turun dari kamar cucunya sembari membawa selimut tebal dan sprei kasur Akira untuk dibawa ke suatu tempat mencuci pakaian yang terletak di belakang dapur rumah mereka. Klaus meletakkan selimut tebal dan sprei yang ia bawa tadi di samping pompa air kemudian ia pun menggerakkan ayunan pompa air secara naik turun agar sumber air yang tersimpan di dalam pompa mengalir keluar mengisi ember aluminium yang telah berada di depan ujung pompa tersebut. Setelah air pompa terisi penuh di dalam ember tersebut, Klaus menaruh selimut tebal dan sprei kemudian direndam dengan sabun cuci berwarna merah bercampur putih mewarnai bungkusan kotaknya.

"Dasar Akira. Semakin hari semakin mirip kalian berdua, Junpei, Elly..." gumam Klaus bertatap sedu.

**... ... ... ... \ ^ v ^ / ... ... ... ..**

"Tampaknya aku akan pulang malam sekitar jam 10 malam. Kau makan malam tanpa aku. Setelah itu, lekaslah pergi tidur. Jangan keluyuran malam-malam. Seorang gadis pantang keluar malam apalagi keluyuran tidak jelas."

"Iya...Iya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,kek!" Kesal Akira, masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Klaus padahal usianya kini telah beranjak 17 tahun.

Senyuman tipis terpancar dari raut wajah Klaus yang serius dan dipenuhi keriput karena termakan usia. Bagi Klaus, Akira tetaplah cucunya yang mungil dan masih diperlakukan seperti dirinya tidak mengetahui berapa usia cucunya kini.

"Aku berangkat." Klaus mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan kediamannya bersama cucu perempuannya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan jauh tempat tinggalnya, ia membalikkan badan dan memberikan tatapan serius seakan-akan ia ingin menyampaikan nasihat yang harus dipatuhi oleh Akira. "Akira, jangan pernah melibatkan dirimu dalam turbo duel. Apa kau mengerti?"

"... ... ..."

"Kau mengerti, Akira?"

Akira mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dalam menanggapi perkataan Klaus walau berat hati. Ia sangat menyukai duel monster lebih dari apapun. Sekarang ia berkeinginan untuk menguji kecintaannya pada duel monster dalam ajang acara bergengsi turbo duel internasional yang lebih dikenal sebagai _'World Racing Grand Prix'. _Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan ijin dari Klaus. Akira berusaha sabar dan tetap merayu kakeknya agar ia diijinkan untuk berdamping dengan teman kecilnya, Toru yang juga berambisi untuk ikut mengadu kekuatan monster andalan mereka dengan petarung dari belahan dunia.

"Bagus. Aku bisa pergi kerja dengan tenang. Kunci rumah selalu jika kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan pergi jauh dari Crash Town. Jangan pernah mengajak ngomong orang asing yang tidak dikenal..." Klaus masih saja berceloteh.

Akira menghela napas lelah dengan kekhawatiran kakeknya yang terlalu berlebihan. Selalu terulang dan selalu diingatkan oleh Klaus sebelum dirinya pergi kerja di pertambangan.

"Aku tahu,kek. Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padaku lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu."

Klaus sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan kediamannya untuk pergi kerja di pertambangan yang terletak di antara pegunungan Kota Crash. Mayoritas penduduk Crash Town sangat menggantungkan hidup mereka pada hasil pertambangan begitu pula dengan Klaus dan Akira.

"Ugh...Hari ini aku ngapain, ya?" Kata Akira sembari merentangkan tangannya seraya menengadah ke atas langit. "Apa hari ini Toru tidak sibuk di rumah? putuskan. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Toru sampai sore. Ok. Sebelum pergi, kunci rumah dulu. Kalau tidak, kakek akan marah besar. Muka kakek sangat mengerikan kalau beliau marah."

Sesaat Akira akan mengunci kediamannya, seorang remaja putri dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun memanggil Akira dengan ceria.

"Nico, West, senang bertemu dengan kalian hari ini. Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari? Kakek sudah pergi kerja beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kami tidak ada perlu dengan Klaus oji_-chan_. Kami ada perlu denganmu, Akira_-san_."

"Aku? Kalian ada perlu dengan aku?"

"Iya."

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kau datang saja ke basement rahasia kita."

"Jangan lupa, Akira nee_-chan_!" Bocah imut itu mengingatkan Akira dengan raut wajah yang ceria kemudian dia bersama remaja putri itu pergi meninggalkan teman bermain mereka untuk menuju tempat rahasia mereka.

Setelah Akira mengunci rumahnya, ia berjalan menyusul kedua teman kawannya yang telah terlebih dahulu berada di tempat persembunyian mereka. Basemen mereka terletak lumayan jauh dari pusat keramaian Crash Town. Toru merupakan kawan kecil Akira sekaligus penemu tempat rahasia mereka. Basemen mereka berupa sebuah bangunan kecil yang usang dan rusak lebih tepatnya bekas gudang kecil yang tak terpakai lagi oleh pemiliknya. Di sana, mereka dapat berdiskusi, bermain, menyimpan barang-barang otomotif milik Toru bahkan berduel satu sama lain maupun Tag duel.

"Kau telat 2 menit, Akira nee-_chan_." Bocah mungil itu menggelembungkan kedua pipinya mirip dengan ikan balon sehingga setiap orang yang melihatnya bisa menebak bahwa dirinya sedang marah pada saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau ini, West. Biarkan saja Akira_-san_ telat sedikit. Kan yang terpenting dia dapat menepati janjinya untuk datang kemari."

"Maaf ya, West-kun. Lain kali, aku akan datang tepat waktu."

"Baiklah, aku maafkan Akira nee_-chan_ kali ini."

"_De,_ apa yang ingin kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan duel teka-teki khusus buat Akira nee_-chan_."

"Duel teka-teki? Apa itu?" Bingung Akira.

"Dalam duel teka-teki ini, Akira-san akan menjawab teka-teki dalam duel, kartu manakah yang akan kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan tantangan itu? Kami sudah menyiapkan kartu-kartunya serta solusi teka-teki hanya kami tahu. Akira_-san_ hanya perlu menjawab tiga pertanyaan dari lima pertanyaan yang kami sediakan."

"Akira nee-chan, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah jika Akira nee-chan berhasil memecahkan tantangan dari kami."

Mulut Akira membentuk huruf 'O'

"Duel teka-teki dimulai!"

"Berjuanglah, Akira_-san_!"

6 menit kemudian, Nico dan West terbengong-bengong sekaligus takjub melihat Akira berhasil memecahkan 3 tantangan dari lima tantangan yang diberikan kedua kawan kecilnya dalam waktu yang diluar prediksi kakak beradik itu. Mereka mengira bahwa Akira akan mengatasi tantangan itu dengan waktu yang lama.

"Wow, Akira_-san_. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa dirimu begitu genius."

"Benar. Aku benar-benar dibuat takjub olehmu. Aku kira kau bakal kesusahan memecahkannya."

"Hehehehe...kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku jadi malu."

"Akira nee_-chan_, ini! Hadiah yang aku janjikan tadi apabila Akira nee-chan berhasil menyelesaikannya dan Akira nee_-chan_ membuktikannya dengan waktu singkat sehingga Akira nee_-chan_ berhak memilikinya."

Anak kecil berambut coklat tanah mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam sakunya untuk diperlihatkan ke hadapan Akira.

"Ini...Bukankah ini?!"

"Hmm...Kartu _'itu'_ tampaknya sangat cocok dengan tipe deck Akira nee_-chan_."

"Tapi...Bukankah kartu ini langka dan mahal? Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya? Padahal kalian tidak perlu menyediakan hadiah semahal ini. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"West tidak sengaja mendapatkan kartu langka itu dari dalam kartu pack yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku berniat ingin memberikanmu tetapi West melarangku untuk memberikan secara percuma kepadamu sehingga kami adakan duel teka-teki ini untuk menguji seberapa hebat dirimu."

"Tapi..."

"Ambillah, Akira nee_-chan_. Aku mohon. Aku sangat senang jika Akira nee-chan mengambilnya bahkan, bukan hanya aku yang senang tapi deck Akira nee_-chan_ juga ikut bahagia mendapatkan kawan baru."

"Terima kasih Nico, West. Aku akan merawat baik-baik kartu pemberian kalian."

Pada akhirnya, Akira bersedia menerima hadiah kartu pemberian Nico dan West karena ia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menerimanya. Akira memasukkan kartu spesial _'itu'_ ke dalam salah satu deck yang selalu menemani dirinya kemana dia pergi hingga membawa dirinya dalam kenikmatan berduel dengan lawannya.

"Akira nee-chan, berduel lah dengan aku!"

"Kau curang,West! Aku yang akan menjadi lawan pertama Akira_-san_. Duel lah dengan aku, Akira_-san_!"

"Tidak! Aku yang pertama!"

"Aku duluan!" Gadis berkulitkan coklat eksotik itu tidak mau kalah bersaing dengan adiknya untuk mendapatkan posisi pertama menjadi lawan Akira dalam pertarungan sebenarnya.

"Maaa...maaa...kalian berdua, aku mohon jangan bertengkar. Aku akan menjadi lawan kalian berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, Nico, apa kau sudah mengatur ulang deck-deckmu?"

"Ah!" Gadis berambut ikal keriting panjang itu teringat kembali akan sesuatu yang ia lupakan. "Aku lupa! Gara-gara aku terlalu fokus dalam pertanyaan duel teka-teki ini, aku sampai lupa dengan deckku."

"Asyik! Kalau begitu, aku lah yang menjadi lawan pertama Akira nee_-chan_!"

Nico menghela napas kalah, ia tidak menyangka terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadi lawan pertama Akira dikarenakan ia belum selesai mengatur ulang deck-decknya yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami kekalahan telak dalam pertarungan monster dua hari yang lalu melawan West, adik laki-lakinya.

"Berjuanglah, West!"

"Nee-_chan_, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku lebih baik nee-_chan_ fokus pada kartu-kartu deck nee-_chan_."

"Sikap macam apa kamu?!"

"Akira nee_-chan_, bersiaplah untuk kalah!"

"Hmm! Aku terima tantanganmu, West_-kun_!"

"DUEL!" serentak West dan Akira dengan semangat.

**Akira LP : 4000**

**West LP : 4000**

Dalam sekejap pistol kuno yang mereka letakkan di samping pinggang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _Duel Disk_ dan setelah keduanya meletakkan deck masing-masing. Kartu deck di dalam duel disk terkocok secara otomatis sebelum pertarungan monster antara West dan Akira dimulai. Kedua duelist itu menarik 5 kartu ronde awal dari dalam deck.

"Aku duluan, Akira nee-chan! Draw!" West menarik satu kartu lagi dari dalam deck sehingga kartu yang ada di tangan mungilnya berjumlah 6 buah kartu. Mata coklat bulat fokus mengamati kanan kiri kartu-kartu yang ada di tangannya untuk memutuskan langkah awal ia mulai bergerak maju.

"Aku memanggil monster dalam posisi face down defense dan pasang satu kartu tertutup. Giliranku selesai. Saa...Giliran Akira nee_-chan_."

"Giliranku, Draw!" Akira melakukan hal yang sama seperti West, gadis itupun menarik satu kartu dari decknya. "Yosh! Muncullah Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Seru gadis berambut hitam sambil mengeluarkan kartu monster tipe _beast-warrior_. Bersamaan dengan itu, seekor monster bertampangkan harimau dengan mengenakan armor berwarna merah api serta lingkaran api mengelilingi dirinya seakan-akan lingkaran itu melindungi monster dari apapun.

"Laquari, serang monster West-kun! Burning Fist!" Monster harimau api itu melakukan serangan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya. Kedua tangannya tampak mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya merah keorangean kemudian monster harimau api itu berlari mengebu-gebu menuju kartu monster lawan untuk segera membantainya.

Monster lawan yang semula disembunyikan identitas oleh tuannya kini terlihat, seekor monster berupa robot kelinci nan mungil berteriak kesakitan disertai percikan listrik menyelimuti robot Mecha Bunny nampak aneh dan tidak kelihatan mungil nan menggemaskan lagi setelah tinjuan api dari Laquari mengenai wajahnya tersebut dan merusak sistem kerja monster tipe mesin itu.

"Kuaktifkan efek Mecha Bunny, ketika Mecha Bunny dibalik terbuka, aku akan memilih salah satu kartu di arena dan memberikan serangan 500 pada pengendalinya. Maju! Mecha Bunny Bomb!"

Mecha Bunny melompat – lompat menghampiri Akira. Sinar kuning keorangean yang silau mengacaukan pandangan Akira sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Mecha Bunny telah berada di depan matanya dan "KABOOM!" Robot kelinci itu melenyapkan kehadirannya di arena dengan meledakkan diri. Akira mengerang kesakitan, ia tidak menyangka walaupun mereka berduel monster secara visualisasi, efek serangan terasa begitu nyata.

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya Mecha Bunny, life points milik Akira berkurang sebesar 500 akibat efek dari robot bentuk hewan yang menggemaskan.

**West : 4000 LP**

**Akira : 3500 LP**

"Hehehe, kau berhasil melukaiku, West_-kun_!"

"Itu masih belum apa – apa, Akira nee_-chan_. Aku masih memiliki serangan yang hebat untuk merebut kemenangan akan mengalahkanmu kali ini." West percaya diri, ia yakin kalau kemenangan duel ini akan dia miliki.

Senyum kecil tersirat di wajah gadis bernama lengkap Akatsuki Akira, sama sekali tak terlihat takut maupun menyerah. "West_-kun_, kau masih terlalu cepat untuk berpikir bahwa aku akan kalah. Aku akan membalasmu. Aku aktifkan efek Gladiator monster, setiap monster bertipe _'Gladiator'_ setelah melakukan serangan atau diserang oleh lawan di setiap akhir babak penyerangan, dia akan kembali ke deck dan aku akan memanggil monster yang bertipe nama yang sama dengan _Gladiator _dari dalam deck_._ Keluarlah kawan baikku, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Harimau api meninggalkan arena seperti dirinya diperintahkan oleh tuannya untuk bergerak mundur kembali ke tempat dimana ia berada semula sebelum ia dipanggil ke arena. Bersamaan dengan mundurnya Gladiator Beast Laquari, muncul seekor ksatria berpenampilan burung berwarna hijau menyeluruhi dengan mengenakan baju armor yang berwarna sama mirip warna kulitnya hanya saja lebih muda keputihan.

"Aku aktifkan Gladiator Beast Bestiari, ketika aku memanggilnya dari dalam deck karena efek monster Gladiator, dia akan menghancurkan satu kartu spell atau trap milik lawan. Lakukan, Bestiari! Wind slice!"

Bestiari mengaktifkan keahliannya, dia mengepakkan sayap berwarna hijaunya gagah dan begitu kencang, cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan kartu tertutup milik adik laki-laki Nico keluar dari area khusus spell /trap. Kartu spell/trap tertutup milik West adalah limit Reverse, dimana kartu trap continous ini dapat menghidupkan kembali monster yang mempunyai serangan di bawah 1000 dari kuburan.

"Aku pasang dua kartu tertutup. Giliranku selesai!" Akira mengakhiri gilirannya setelah ia memasangkan dua kartu tertutup pada area khusus untuk kartu Spell/Trap.

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya, Akira nee_-chan_!"

"Terima kasih, West-kun!"

"Tapi kali ini aku yang akan menjadi pemenang! Aku aktifkan efek kedua dari Mecha Bunny. Ketika Mecha Bunny dikalahkan dan dikirim ke kuburan oleh serangan lawan, aku dapat memanggil satu Mecha Bunny lagi secara spesial ke arena dalam posisi defense face down. Muncul kembali, Mecha Bunny!"

Satu kartu monster muncul dari dalam deck ke arena dengan posisi yang sama di saat West memulai permainannya.

"Giliranku, DRAW!" seru West menarik kartu. Ia tersenyum-senyum di saat ia melihat kartu yang ia tarik barusan dapat membalikkan keadaannya. "Serangan balik, Akira _nee-chan_! Pertama, aku buka kartu monster dalam posisi terbuka menyerang kemudian Akira nee_-chan_ pasti sudah tahu efek dari monster ini'kan?"

Akira mengangguk-angguk tahu sebab ia sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana efek monster robot kelinci mengurangi life pointnya.

"Bunny Laser!"

Cahaya berwarna merah menyala meluncur menuju Akira, gadis itu pun kesakitan saat sinar merah itu mengenai kulit pipinya. Lagi-lagi west berhasil mengurangi life point Akira sehingga jarak perbedaan life point antara West dan Akira adalah 1000 Lp. West masih bertahan dengan 4000 LP sementara Akira berada di bawahnya.

"Kedua, aku aktifkan kartu spell _one for one,_ aku membuang satu kartu monster ditangan untuk memanggil spesial monster level 1 dari dalam deck. Bantu aku, Tunningware!"

Monster level satu bewujudkan robot mungil berpakaian selayaknya robot ninja dengan serangan 100 serta defense 300 muncul ke arena dalam posisi menyerang.

"Lalu aku memanggil monster tuner, Keluarlah, Quick-span Knight dalam posisi menyerang!" Lagi-lagi sebuah Monster terpanggil di arena West, kali ini monster tersebut berupa sebuah robot yang terlihat mirip perkakas Tang dan di setiap tubuhnya terpasang mur baut yang terkunci rapat dengan menggenggam perkakas kunci pas di tangan kanannya.

"Bersiaplah, Akira nee_-chan_! Level 3 tuner + level 1. Jangan meremehkan aku hanya karena aku adalah seorang anak kecil. Synchro Summon! Keluarlah Armory Arm!"

Sebuah monster synchro berbentuk sebuah tangan robot yang dilapisi armor berdiri melayang di tengah arena. Monster itu memiliki serangan 1800 dengan defense 1200.

"Kau terkejut, Akira nee-chan?"

"Hmm...sedikit. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki monster yang keren,West-kun."

"Benar'kan? Itu masih terlalu cepat untuk terkejut sebab aku masih punya kejutan buat Akira nee-chan. Aku aktifkan efek kedua monsterku. Pertama, aku aktifkan efek Tuningware. Aku menarik satu kartu dari deck jika ia digunakan dalam pemanggilan monster synchro." West menarik satu kartu secara istimewa berkat efek Tuningware. Monster itu memang memiliki angka serangan dan defense terbilang rendah tetapi ia memberikan dampak yang istimewa dan menguntungkan bagi tuannya jika ia digunakan dalam peleburan monster dengan monster tuner yakni, menarik satu kartu dari deck.

"Efek monster kedua, aku aktifkan efek Quick-span Knight. Jika monster ini disingkirkan dari arena untuk pemanggilan monster synchro maka serangan monster lawan akan berkurang 500. Maju! Heavy Knock!"

Quick-span Knight secara tak terduga keluar dari arena kuburan, dimana ia seharusnya beristirahat setelah ia digunakan untuk synchro, muncul kembali ke arena dan menyerang Gladiator Beast Bestiari dengan perkakas yang ada di tangannya begitu keras hingga Bestiari dapat melihat 5 bintang berwarna emas berkeliling memutar terus-menerus. Rasa pusing yang berat akibat pukulan dari monster robot perkakas Tang itu, Bestiari bertingkah seperti orang mabuk.

"Bestiari, apa kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Akira.

Walau rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepala Bestiari,monster berwujud burung itu masih dapat memberikan respon kepada tuannya dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku aktifkan efek monster, Armory Arm bergabunglah dengan Mecha Bunny! Armory Bunny Arm Formation!"

Armory Arm menyatu dengan tangan mungil robot kelinci itu serta berikan efek menambah angka serangan Mecha Bunny sebesar 1000 sehingga total serangan Mecha Bunny itu dari hanya 800 menjadi 1800. Angka yang sama dengan angka serangan individu Armory Arm sebelum terjadi penggabungan. Efek Armory arm tidak sampai di situ saja, ia juga memberikan damage kepada lawan sesuai dengan angka attack monster lawan setelah babak pertarungan.

"Armory Bunny, Serang Gladiator Bestiari! Mecha Crush!"

Monster kelinci mungil itu menghampiri Bestiari untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian saudara kembarnya. Tangan Armory Arm terpasang terlalu aneh di tangan mungil robot kelinci, kelihatan berat sebelah atau terlihat tidak seimbang dengan perawakan Mecha Bunny yang mungil, kecil dan menggemaskan.

Di saat Mecha Bunny melakukan serangan, Akira menyerukan sesuatu untuk menghalau serangan monster tipe mesin itu.

"Aku aktifkan trap, Deffense Draw!" Kartu berwarna merah muda bergambarkan dua monster Gladiator yang tengah berlindung di belakang lingkaran perisai mengaktifkan efeknya. Sebuah perisai berbentuk menyerupai batu permata muncul ke arena kemudian menyelimuti Bestiari sehingga terlindungi dari kehancuran dan memberikan damage 0 pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Defense Draw dapat diaktifkan jika di arenaku terdapat monster Gladiator dalam posisi terbuka baik menyerang atau bertahan. Berkat Defense Draw, monster Gladiatorku tidak hancur dan aku tidak terkena damage serangan. Efek kedua Defense Draw, aktif! Setelah kartu ini selesai dengan tugasnya maka ia akan kembali ke deck secara otomatis!"

"Cih, Akira nee_-chan_, curang!"

"Curang? Itu kan sudah ketentuan dari sananya. Melindungi atau dihancurkan."

"Battle Phaseku selesai!"

"Aku sela sebentar babakmu, West-kun! Aku aktifkan efek monster Gladiator, setelah ia menyerang atau diserang pada babak pertempuran maka ia akan ditarik kembali ke dalam deck kemudian aku dapat memanggil monster Gladiator yang berbeda dari dalam deck!" Akira menutup mata sejenak untuk berpikir monster Gladiator mana yang akan ia panggil.

"Aku pilih kau, Gladiator Beast Tygerius!"

Seekor harimau berarmor berwarna gelap muncul ke tengah arena dengan sebuah pedang yang terlihat begitu gagah di tangannya. Meski wujudnya sama dengan Laquari, bentuk harimau, tetapi mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan dari perbedaan fisik, warna tubuh maupun kehebatan mereka. Tygerius bisa dikategorikan kesatria yang sudah berpengalaman dan terlihat agak sedikit tua dan serius daripada Laquari yang terlihat masih awam dan muda itu.

"Ugh...Lagi-lagi Akira nee-chan berganti monster dan berganti efek monster. Aku pasang satu kartu tertutup. Giliranku selesai."

"Giliranku, Draw!"

"Ne...Akira nee_-chan_. Walaupun Akira nee-chan berganti-ganti monster, Akira nee-chan tidak dapat melampaui serangan Armory Bunny. Tygerius memiliki serangan yang sama dengan Armory Arm. Jika kedua monster memiliki serangan yang sama dipertemukan dalam sebuah pertarungan maka monster Akira nee_-chan_ yang kalah. Sebab Armory Arm melindungi Mecha Bunny dari kehancuran. Aku tahu Akira nee-chan akan melakukan serangan kedua dengan monster Gladiator lainnya. Tapi Akira nee_-chan_ tidak boleh melupakan bahwa aku masih ada satu cara lain untuk melindungi Mecha Bunny. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Akira nee_-chan_ menang!"

_'Benar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Akira nee-chan selalu menang. Kali ini aku tunjukkan bahwa aku sudah berubah menjadi kuat. Hehehe...untung saja waktu itu aku dapat firasat untuk membeli salah satu pack spesial walaupun harganya mahal. Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia, aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan menemukan kartu 'ini' di dalam pack itu. Dengan Kartu 'ini', serangan Tygerius maupun monster Gladiator lainnya bukan lagi ancaman bagiku! Seranglah aku, Akira nee-chan! Aku akan membalasnya pada babak selanjutnya!' _Seru West dalam hati, sorotan matanya berubah serius serta yakin akan menang.

"West_-kun_, tampaknya kau menarik kartu yang hebat kali ini. Aku bisa merasakan keyakinan akan kemenanganmu dari sorotan matamu. Kau telah berubah, West-kun. Tapi maaf, aku tidak membiarkanmu menang. Aku aktifkan efek Tygerius, dengan membuang satu kartu Gladiator beast dari tangan ke kuburan untuk menambahkan kartu monster Gladiator besat dari deck ke tangan. Aku buang Gladiator Lash ke kuburan. Tygerius, panggil kawan perjuanganmu, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Sang Harimau berkulit warna gelap itu meraung sekencang mungkin sehingga kawan Gladiator-nya yang diinginkan oleh tuannya dapat mendengar panggilannya. Akira menarik kartu monster Gladiator Bestiari ke tangan. Kemudian ia memanggil kembali monster Gladiator yang menjadi monster kesayangannya. Monster burung hijau itu pun muncul kembali dengan gagahnya.

"West-kun, aku sangat menikmati duel ini. Tapi tidak ada lagi babak selanjutnya dan kemenangan duel ini akan aku raih."

"Tidak ada babak selanjutnya?! Apa maksudmu, Akira nee-chan? Tygerius dan Armory Bunny memiliki Attack yang sama jika mereka saling menyerang, Mecha Bunny masih di arena. Aku tahu kau akan menyerang Mecha Bunny dengan Bestiari,kan? Tapi jangan dikira akan semudah itu kau menghancurkan Mecha Bunny sebab aku masih punya kartu untuk melindunginya. Lalu bagaimana kamu mengalahkan Mecha Bunny sekaligus membawa kemenangan telak pada giliran ini?! Kau pasti bercanda, Akira nee-chan! Emangnya dirimu punya kartu dewa di deck Gladiator?!"

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Akira, West pun berhenti berceloteh. "Aku memang tidak punya kartu dewa dan aku juga tidak memiliki monster synchro tapi aku punya mereka yang selalu memberikan kemenangan dan kenikmatan dalam duel. Aku percaya pada mereka. Kita mulai, West_-kun_!"

"Ugh!" West waspada dengan ancaman yang diberikan Akira.

"Tygerius, Bestiari, Contact Fusion!" Perintah Akira, kedua monster Gladiator itupun melompat ke atas arena secara bersamaan. Di atas sana, sebuah cahaya yang berbeda antara hijau dengan hitam abu-abu melebur menjadi satu dan cahaya itu melesat kembali ke dalam deck bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah monster yang terlihat sama dengan Bestiari akan tetapi terlihat lebih gagah dengan pertambahan mesin turbo pada bagian belakang punggung Bestiari dan tonggak laser dibelakang mesin turbo tersebut.

"Datang ke arena, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

"Keren!"

"Monster baru Akira_-san_..." Nico menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena takjub melihat monster baru Akira yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan sama sekali di berbagai pertarungan duel mereka.

"Aku aktifkan efek monster Gyzarus! Ketika Gyzarus dipanggil secara spesial, dia akan menghancurkan dua kartu di arena. Lakukan, Gyzarus! Punishment Slash!"

Akira memerintahkan Gyzarus untuk menghancurkan Mecha Bunny dan Kartu tertutup di area spell/trap. Tanpa adanya Mecha Bunny di arena, Armory Arm pun ikut hancur. West terkejut menyaksikan bahwa di arenanya tidak ada monster yang melindungi, tidak ada kartu tertutup yang bisa diaktifkan untuk menghindarinya dari kekalahan. Kosong. Dengan begini, Akira dapat mengurangi life point West tanpa khawatir dengan keberadaan kartu tertutup.

"Hah...Akira nee-chan. Meski kau berhasil menghancurkan kartu-kartuku bukan berarti kau bisa mengurangi life pointku menjadi nol. Serangan Gyzarus 2400 sementara life pointku masih 4000. Aku masih memiliki 1600 life point untuk membalas seranganmu. Ternyata Akira nee-chan hanya menggertak aku saja. Akira nee-chan bilang bahwa tidak ada babak selanjutnya lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, masih ada babak selanjutnya untuk membalasmu."

"Aku tidak menggertak tapi aku sudah memprediksikannya. Aku memang memberikan damage 2400 dari serangan Gyzarus tapi jangan kau kira akan aku berhenti memberimu damage hanya sampai di situ saja."

"Bagaimana caranya? Dalam peraturan duel, kau hanya boleh memanggil monster secara normal cukup sekali. Akira nee-chan, masa kau ingin berbuat curang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Aku mencintai duel dari apapun, West-kun. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat curang. Itu sama saja mengkhianati perasaanku pada duel monster. Jaa...Bagaimana kalau monster itu dipanggil secara spesial?"

"Spesial? Masa...Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku mengubah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Aku aktifkan trap, Double Tag Team! Berkat kemunculan Gyzarus, Double Tag Team dapat diaktifkan. Aku dapat memanggil monster Gladiator level 4 atau bawah secara spesial dari tangan maupun dari deck. Aku pilih Gladiator Beast Laquari! Go Forward!"

Harimau api kembali muncul di arena, berdiri di samping Gyzarus dengan gagahnya, kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya.

"Aku menang, West_-kun_! Go kalian berdua!"

West menerima kekalahannya dengan berteriak keras, Gyzarus dan Laquari menyerang anak kecil itu secara bersamaan, Turbo Blast dan Burning Fist menyatu dan memberikan efek yang cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan tubuh mungil West menyentuh dinding.

**West 0 LP**

**Akira 3000 LP**

"Aku kalah..." sedih West menerima kekalahannya padahal semula ia yakin dapat merebut kemenangan dari Akira. Tetapi itu semua salah.

"Duel yang menarik, West_-kun_!" Akira mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu West berdiri.

"Akira nee-chan benar-benar kuat sekali. Apakah Akira nee-chan mau berduel denganku lagi? Aku akan berlatih dan terus berlatih hingga aku berhasil mengalahkanmu."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan senang sekali jika ada seseorang mengajak duel. Aku akan menantinya, West_-kun_!"

"Aku pasti menghancurkan deck Gladiator Beast dan deck satunya milik Akira nee_-chan_!"

"Hmm!"

"Akira_-san_, sekaranga giliranku!" Nico memotong.

"Nico?"

"Aku sudah selesai menyusun deck. Mari kita berduel, Akira_-san_!"

"Ok!Kalau itu yang kamu mau akan aku ladeni. Mari menikmati pertarungan duel kita, Nico."

"DUEL!" Kedua gadis yang mengenakan gaun ala zaman koboi itu menyerukan kata 'Duel' yang menandakan keduanya menerima tantangan dan akan bertarung monster satu sama lain hingga salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan kata 'menyerah' atau 0 life points.

**Nico : 4000 LP**

**Akira : 4000 LP**

10 menit kemudian,

Pertarungan monster antara Nico dan Akira tidaklah secepat seperti pertarungannya melawan West. Nico adalah gadis yang pintar dan teliti sehingga ia lebih was-was dan cermat membaca situasi berbeda terbalik dengan West, adik laki-lakinya, yang terlalu ceroboh sehingga membawanya menuju jalan kekalahan. Akira mengalami kesulitan untuk menerobos benteng pertahanan Nico.

**Nico LP : 1900**

**Akira LP : 1000**

Ditengah arena Nico, kini telah berdiri seorang wanita cantik anggun berambut merah panjang serta membawa tongkat di tangan kanannya dan perisai melengkung seakan membentuk huruf _'G'_ sementara di pihak Akira, seekor ksatria berwujudkan dinosaur dengan menggengam kapak menunggu perintah dari tuannya untuk tindakan berikutnya.

"Giliranku selesai, Akira_-san_."

Nico mengakhiri gilirannya tanpa meletakkan kartu tertutup di area trap/spell. Mungkin kartu yang berada di tangan Nico adalah kartu monster semua atau ada kartu spell yang tidak mau ia letakkan di area tersebut.

"Giliranku, Draw!" Akira menarik kartu spell yang bergambarkan Gladiator Beast Alexander, Gladiator Beast Respite. "Aku aktifkan Gladiator Beast Respite dari tangan, aku mengembalikan 2 kartu Gladiator Beast dari tangan ke dalam deck kemudian aku draw 3 kartu. Kartu yang aku kembalikan adalah Gladiator Beast Lash dan Gladiator Beast Parry."

Setelah Akira mengganti dua kartu di tangannya ke dalam deck untuk ditukar 3 kartu baru dari deck, gadis itu menyusun startegi untuk mengalahkan Nico.

_'Serangan Magical Android memang berada di atas dari monsterku. Saat ini, aku tidak memiliki kartu monster Gladiator untuk melakukan contact fusion dengan Spartacus. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak menyangka Nico membuatku dalam keadaan . Pasti ada celah untuk mengalahkan Magical Android. Aku percaya pada kalian.'_

"Aku Summon Test Ape dalam posisi defense face up lalu aku pasang satu kartu tertutup. Giliranku selesai!"

"Giliranku, Draw! Aku memanggil Mystic Tomato dalam posisi menyerang!" Sebuah monster berbentuk sayuran tomat dalam ukuran besar dan memiliki mata serta mulut mungkin hampir dapat dibilang mirip dengan hiasan labu-labu yang selalu ada jika malam hallowen. "Magical Android, serang Gladiator Spartacus! Physic Beam!"

"Maaf jika aku menyela! Aku aktifkan trap, Test Ape Interrupt! Trap ini aktif jika di arena berdiri Test ape dalam posisi face up maka serangan pertama lawan dibatalkan kemudian monster kedua lawan diharuskan menyerang Test Ape!"

"Eh?!"

Mystic Tomato menyerang monster Akira yang berwujudkan seekor kera dengan sebagai tubuhnya tersambung dengan kabel labotarium. Test Ape musnah dari arena.

"Maafkan aku Test Ape." Akira tidak tega jika melihat monsternya hancur dari arena. Mau bagaimana lagi, monster yang memiliki attack kuat maka dia lah yang berhak bertahan di arena. Mystic Tomato memiliki attack 1400 sementara Test Ape memiliki serangan 700. "Aku aktifkan efek Test Ape! Jika Test Ape dikalahkan oleh serangan lawan dan dikirim ke kuburan maka aku dapat spesial memanggil monster Gladiator level 4 atau dibawahnya dari tangan atau deck. Keluarlah Gladiator Beast Darius!"

Monster berwujudkan kuda muncul di samping Spartacus.

"Aku pasang satu kartu tertutup! Giliranku selesai!" Nico meletakkan sebuah kartu tertutup di area spell/trap, entah kartu itu adalah Trap atau Quick-play spell. Meski begitu, Akira tetap dalam posisi waspada. "Aku aktifkan efek Magical Android! Setiap akhir giliranku, dia akan memberikan sihir penyembuh life point sebesar 600 setiap monster Physic di arena. Monster Physic di arenaku hanya dia begitu, aku masih mendapatkan sihir penyembuh dari Magical Android." Sekitar area Nico berdiri, cahaya gemilap dan berkilauan terlihat menyelimuti gadis berkulit coklat itu. Luka damage yang dia dapat dari efek damage dari pertempuran monster maupun efek spell/trap maupun monster perlahan menghilang.

**Nico 2500 LP**

**Akira 1000 LP**

"Giliranku, Draw!"

_'Hehehe...Akira-san terdesak. Aku tidak perlu takut lagi dengan Gyzarus sebab Bestiari sudah aku kirim ke kuburan berkat kartu trap Torrential Tribute. Aku memiliki Mystic Tomato dan Magical Andorid di arena. Serangan Magical Android lebih unggul daripada Spartacus dan aku dapat memprediksikan bahwa giliran ini Akira-san akan menyerang Mystic Tomato dengan Spartacus tapi maaf, ya, Akira-san. Aku akan menghancurkan semua monstermu dengan trap **'Wall of Thorn'** Dengan demikian, babak selanjutnya aku akan mengurangi life points Akira-san dan membawa kemenangan.'_

_'Akira, kau harus fokus dan tidak boleh lengah. Magical Andorid memang memberikanmu tekanan untuk segera menghancurkannya. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan dia dengan menggabungkan Darius dengan Spartacus. Akan tetapi, kartu tertutup itu adalah ancaman bagiku. Trap penghancur'kah / Trap biasa/ Spell penghancur'kah / Spell biasa? Aku tidak boleh lengah. Di tanganku, tidak ada kartu spell atau efek monster untuk menghancurkan spell/trap di arena. Aku tidak boleh menyerah pasti ada satu cara memecahkannya.'_

_'Tunggu! Ada! Ada satu cara! Kartu ini dapat mengubah keadaan ini.' Ujar Akira, ia melihat salah satu dari kartu yang ia pegang memberikan sedikit harapan untuk menang._

_'Apa kartu ini dapat membalikkan keadaan? Apa hanya membantu sedikit? Bagaimana ini? AkH!Aku tidak tahu kalau belum mencoba! Aku percaya pada kalian, kartuku!'_

"Aku spesial summon Test Tiger dalam posisi menyerang! Test Tiger dapat dipanggil secara spesial jika ada monster Gladiator di arena." Seekor anak harimau muncul ke arena dengan raungan mungil. Begitu mungil mirip sekali dengan boneka binatang. Ingin rasanya memeluk erat dan berteriak " Imutnya~".

"Imutnya, Akira_-san_!"

"Iya'kan? Test Tiger memang mungil dan menggemaskan."

"Aku tidak mengira Akira-san memiliki kartu monster yang imut."

"Hehehe..." Akira tertawa kecil. Seketika sorotan Akira yang semula lembut berubah menjadi tajam. "Waktunya serius, Nico! Jangan pernah kau tertipu dengan wajah imutnya Test Tiger. Aku aktifkan efek Test Tiger! Aku korban Test Tiger untuk mengembalikan satu monster Gladiator di arena ke deck kemudian aku dapat kembali memanggil spesial Monster Gladiator dengan nama yang sama atau nama yang beda. Aku pilih Gladiator Darius! Kembalilah kawanku!"

Darius, Monster bertipe beast-warrior bernamakan klan Gladiator dengan wujud kuda bercambuk kembali ke dalam deck Akira. Tak beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali ke arena karena Akira menyuruhnya kembali ke arena.

"Aku aktifkan efek Darius! Jika Darius dipanggil dari deck secara spesial dengan efek klan Gladiator, aku dapat menghidupkan kembali monster Gladiator level 4 atau dibawahnya dari kuburan dan efek monster yang dihidupkan lagi olehnya terpaksa tersegel. Darius, tolong bangkitkan Bestiari!"

Sebuah percikan cahaya berwarna kuning terlihat di sekeliling cambuk besi yang dipegangnya, Darius meringkik keras sembari ia mengarah cambuk besinya itu ke arah area kuburan. Bagaikan dirinya sedang memancing ikan di laut, ia pun akan menarik target yang terkena pancingan cambuknya. Sesosok kesatria berwujudkan burung hijau muncul dengan tubuh yang terbelenggu cambuk milik Darius. Ksatria kuda itu menarik paksa Bestiari untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ugh!" Ekspresi Nico terlihat khawatir, ia tahu apa yang akan Akira lakukan selanjutnya yakni memanggil monster andalan cucu kesayangan Klaus, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus.

"Aku mulai, Nico! Darius, Bestiari, Contact Fusion!" Darius dan Bestiari menghilang dari arena mengarah kembali ke deck secara bersamaan. "Tunjukkan kehebatanmu, Gyzarus!"

Monster gabungan yang berhasil mengalahkan West dengan begitu mudahnya. Efek spesial dari monster itulah yang memberikan kemudahan untuk melukai lawan tanpa khawatir sedikitpun. Akira melakukan hal yang sama pada pertarungan duel melawan Nico. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memerintahkan Gyzarus untuk menghancurkan Mystic Tomato dan kartu tertutup di area spell/trap Nico serta membiarkan Magical Android tetap berada di arena.

"Kedua, aku aktifkan kartu spell Gladiator's Return! Aku kembalikan 3 kartu Gladiator dari kuburan ke deck, kemudian aku menarik satu kartu!" Akira memasukkan kartu spell yang ia gunakan barusan ke kuburan setelah ia menyebutkan efek kartu spell tersebut secara terbuka.

"Aku pilih Gladiator Laquari, Gladiator Beast's Respite dan Indomitable Gladiator Beast! Kembalilah kawanku! Duel masih berlanjut!" Ketiga kartu yang diinginkan oleh Akira kembali ke deck secara otomatis. Seusai itu, Akira diperbolehkan untuk menarik satu kartu. Gadis itu sedikit kecewa sebab kartu yang ia tarik bukanlah kartu monster melainkan kartu Quick-spell play.

"Akira_-san_, aku tidak menyangka kau dapat membalik keadaan. Walau begitu, seandainya dirimu menyerang Magical Android dengan Gyzarus kemudian menggunakan Spartacus untuk menyerangku. Aku masih dapat bertahan dengan 300 Lp. Babak selanjutnya, aku akan membalas balik."

"Akupun berharap begitu, Nico. Tapi duel ini, aku yang memenangkannya. Kartu ini akan mengakhiri semua ini. Bersiaplah!"

Seperti dugaan Nico, Akira memerintahkan Gyzarus untuk menyerang Magical Android. Dikarenakan serangan mereka seimbang, kedua monster itu hancur bersamaan. Kini tersisa hanyalah Spartacus berdiri gagah dengan kapak panjangnya, bersiap untuk menyerang lawan.

**Nico LP 2500**

**Akira LP 1000**

"Spartacus, serang Nico! Brutal Axe!"

Gladiator bertipe Dinosaurus itu berlari dengan cepat menghampiri gadis berkulit coklat dan mengayunkan kapak panjangnya.

"Aku masih bisa bertahan, Akira_-san_!"

"Aku menang, Nico! Aku aktifkan kartu Quick-spell Play, Indomitable Gladiator Beast dari tangan! Serangan Spartacus bertambah 500 sehingga menjadi 2700. Serang, Spartacus!"

Nico menjerit kesakitan akibat serangan visual dari Spartacus. Bebarengan dengan itu, parameter Life Point Nico menghitung mundur dengan cepat sehingga hanya angka nol yang terlihat dari duel disk Nico.

**Nico LP 0**

**Akira LP 1000**

"Aku kalah. Maafkan aku, sahabat-sahabatku," Sedih Nico sembari meminta maaf kepada decknya sebab ia tidak dapat membawa kemenangan.

"Tadi itu duel yang menarik, Nico. Kau membuatku terdesak. Aku cukup terkejut kau sudah berkembang sekuat ini."

Nico mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Akira yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika ia berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dalam duel.

"Hah...Akira-san sangat kuat. Aku dan West memang tidak berkutik melawanmu."

"Itu tidak benar, Nico, West. Kalian berdua telah berubah. Kalian juga kuat dan masih berkembang kuat lagi. Selama kalian berdua terus mengatur deck dan terus suatu saat diriku lah yang akan mengaku kalah."

"Yosh! Aku juga mau terus berlatih dan berlatih. Aku akan menjadi duelis yang tangguh dan keren seperti Yusei Fudo dan Kiryuu Kousuke team Enforcers dan Akira _nee-chan_!"

"Hmmm...Sekarang kau beralih idola, West."

Seketika Akira, Nico dan West menoleh ke sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba mengacaukan segalanya. "Toru!"

"Toru-san!"

"Toru nii-chan!"

Seorang pria berambut coklat keemasan dengan mengenakan jaket balap berdiri di pintu masuk tempat basemen rahasia mereka sambil berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gampang sekali kau berganti idola,West! Dari aku ke Akira, Yusei dan Kiryuu. Aku sedikit kecewa padamu."

"B-bukan begitu, Toru_ nii-chan! _A-aku..."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tahu diriku tidak setampan seperti Kiryuu dan tidak sekeren Yusei serta tidak sehebat Akira. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak akan pernah punya seseorang yang mengidolakan diriku."

"Itu tidak benar! Toru-_san_ juga keren! Aku sangat mengidolakanmu."

"Nico...Kau..." Pemuda berambut coklat keemasan yang bernama Morikawa Toru itu terharu mendengar pernyataan Nico yang menganggap Toru itu sangat keren dan dirinya mengidolakannya. "Kau, wanita yang baik. Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang hebat!" Toru meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Eh?" Nico sweat drop melihat kelakuaan Toru, pemuda bermanik coklat yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan kediaman Akira. "T-terima kasih, Toru-_san_..."

"Dasar Toru! Akira hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat kecilnya itu. "De, perihal apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Ow, aku hampir lupa!" Toru berjalan menghampiri sebuah kotak besar yang terletak di sebelah sisi sudut kanan ruangan basemen tersebut. "Aku datang kemari untuk mengambil beberapa alat otomotif."

"Heh~ Apa sebentar lagi motor turbomu akan selesai diperbaiki, Toru-_niichan_?"

"Hm!" Jawab Toru dengan singkat, ia sibuk mengacak-acak isi kotak besar tersebut untuk menemukan peralatan yang dicarinya.

"Kapan?! Kapan?!" tanya West yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk melihat kembali motor turbo yang biasa digunakan oleh Toru dalam ajang duel-turbo atau balapan biasa. Motor turbo milik Toru mengalami kerusakan akibat tingkungan tajam yang susah untuk ditaklukkan sehingga motor tersebut harus berhenti sejenak dalam ajang duel dan masa perbaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi aku akan segera memperbaiki sebelum WRGP dimulai."

"Heh?! Toru_-niichan_ akan ikut dalam pertandingan WRGP?!"

"Hm!"

"Apa Akira nee-chan juga ikut dalam pertandingan WRGP?" tanya West sambil menatap manik hijau Akira dengan polos dan ceria.

"Aku...Aku..."

"Jika Akira nee-chan ikut, aku yakin Toru_-niichan_ hanya dapat peran pemeran pembantu dalam tim."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu,West?!" Toru geram, segera ia memeluk erat bocah cilik itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Oww..Sakit, Toru_-niichan_!Ampuni aku!"

"Tidak mau! Sebelum dirimu mengatakan maaf." Kedua tangan Toru yang semula mengacak-acakan rambut West berpindah kedua pipi mungil adik laki-laki Nico dan ia menarik-nari kedua pipinya sehingga bocah mungil itu merasa risih dan nyeri.

"Ma-Maab, Toru-_nuuchan_!" West meminta maaf tidak jelas sebab kedua pipinya ditarik-tarik oleh Toru.

"Huh? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Usil Toru, bosan menarik kedua pipi mungil bocah yang memiliki deck bertipe mesin kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku, Toru-_niichan_!" West mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat ditarik-tarik oleh Toru dengan cukup kencang.

"Baguslah kalau kau meminta maaf." Toru kembali mencari perkakas yang belum ia temukan.

"De, Akira _nee-chan_, apa kau juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam WRGP?"

"Aku..aku..." Akira bingung dalam menanggapi pertanyaan West, ia tidak mungkin dapat menghancurkan keceriaan bocah polos seperti West.

"Kau pasti akan ikut'kan? Duelist sehebat dan sekuat Akira _nee-chan_ tidak mungkin menolak tawaran untuk bersaing dengan Duelist dari belahan dunia. Ditambah lagi, Akira nee-chan kan sangat menyukai duel."

"Entahlah, West!"

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu, Akira _nee-chan_?"

"Aku tidak tahu aku bakal ikut atau tidak."

"Kau harus ik-..." West belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara pintu toko yang terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga terdengar di telinga West. "Akh! Toko kartunya sudah dibuka!" West bergegas pergi, ia tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk satu pak kartu.

"Kau mau kemana, West?"

"Aku ingin memperkuat deckku dengan kartu-kartu baru yang keren dan kuat. Suatu saat deck baruku akan mengalahkanmu, Akira nee-chan!" Bocah mungil berlarian tidak sabar menuju toko kartu yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pemukiman di Crash Town.

"Dasar, West! Akira_-san_, Toru_-san_, aku pamit dulu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan West membuat kehebohan di toko kartu itu. Sampai ketemu besok." Gadis berkulit cokelat dan berambutkan ikal mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Akira dan Toru berdua di basemen rahasia mereka. Teringat akan sesuatu, Nico membalikkan badannya.

"Aku lupa kasih tahu sesuatu. Hari ini toko kartu _Crash Town_ mengadakan pertarungan duel secara gratis dan pemenangnya akan diberikan hadiah istimewa. Aku berharap kau mau ikut berpartisipasi. Aku dan West telah mendaftar. Cepatlah mendaftar, Akira_-san_. Aku berharap bisa berduel denganmu lagi." Nico segera menyusul West.

Akira hanya memandangi betapa bebasnya awan yang terbentang di lukisan langit. Gadis itu berharap impiannya seperti awan yang terbang bebas dan ringan tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Impian untuk mengikuti WRGP dan bersaing dengan duelis yang tangguh dari belahan dunia.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **

* * *

Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali membuat cerita fanfic Yugi oh 5d's dan akhirnya tercapai juga dengan selesainya chapter pertama dari fanfic yugi oh 5d'sku. Alur cerita ini berdasarkan dari game nintendo ds yakni Yugi oh 5d's Nexus. Tetapi agak sedikit aku buat beda agar tidak terlalu sama persis dengan plot Yugi oh 5d's Nexus. Dikarenakan diriku adalah cewek sehingga karakter OC-ku juga seorang cewek. Selain itu, deck yang digunakan oleh OC merupakan deck Favoritku. Cerita ini akan diisi dengan pertarungan duel secara pastinya, adventure, romance, humor dan misteri.

Aku harap kalian akan menyukainya. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita fanfic-ku yang kacau dan dipenuhi Typo ini. Tolong jangan lupa direviews!

Terima kasih! See You Next Chapter!


End file.
